The Death of Momo and Kaidoh
by blizzardcake
Summary: Momo tricks Kaidoh into entering a food contest. But something unfortunate happens and it's all Inui's fault...
1. Chapter 1

Nothing much to say...

Disclaimer: I _own _the Prince Of Tennis. BUT... It's opposite day! YAY!!

Inui: Wouldn't that mean that you meant, "I don't own the Prince Of Tennis. BUT...It's not opposite day! BOO!!"? Wait, but isn't not opposite the opposite of opposite? But then the opposite of opposite is not opposite....

Me: Stop being so smart! It's making my brain hurt!

Ryoma: Stop wailing. I'm getting a headache and Karupin just ran off because of you.

Me: NOO!! KARUPIN!! glares at Inui IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

Ryoma: Just get on with the story before I have to go into rehab.

Me: grumbles Fine!

* * *

**HYPNOSIS**

Rain poured down on the tennis courts of Seigaku Middle School. The sky, dark and somber, was filled with streaks of lightning.

Ryoma and the rest of the Seigaku regulars huddled in the changing room, waiting for the rain to stop. They stood there for an hour, watching their precious tennis courts get soaked with water, wanting nothing more than to leave the crowded little compartment they were stuck in.

But just like any anime typical day, the skies soon cleared and the sun appeared (hey, that ryhmed!). Everybody rushed out to enjoy the refreshing coolness of the air and get on with their lives. Ryoma gathered up his bag and started walking towards home.

"Hey! Echizen!" Momo hurried to catch up to him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Momo-senpai."

"Boy were we lucky to have skipped practice today! Ryuzaki-sensei apparently got drunk the night before and the last time THAT happened…"

Ryoma shuddered at the mere thought.

"Thank mother nature for letting it rain, huh?"

"Yep..."

"Anyways, the MAIN thing I wanted to tell you was that there is going to be an all you can eat food contest!"

"Great for you Momo-senpai, now you can get fatter than you already are!"

"NANI? You…little…"Momo angrily ran after Ryoma and started tugging at his ear.

"Ouch! That hurts Momo-senpai!" Echizen exclaimed.

"But seriously Echizen, this eating contest only happens once a year and I've been waiting all year for this!"

"Fshuuuuuuuu…heh, now the bakapig can become a bakahippo." remarked Kaidoh, who had evidently overheard the conversation.

"Hey! At least I actually eat! I'm not trying to become an anorexic super model like you." Momo shot back.

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"You know it's true. You only eat as much as my guinea pig!"

"Your guinea pig is as fat as you are."

"My guinea pig is perfectly normal sized!!"

"You don't have to hide it, everyone knows your whole family is fat- including your guinea pig."

"YOU-"

"Hey baka senpai-tachi, people are staring at you." Ryoma interrupted, shaking his head and pointing at the crowd that had gathered on the other side of the sidewalk due to the noise they were making.

"And it's no wonder, you guys fight like a married couple," Ryoma smirked.

"WE DO NOT!!" Momo and Kaidoh shouted in unison as they continued bickering on about other matters.

Ryoma, who was beginning to get a headache, decided that a nice nap would be good and went home.

**RYOMA'S POV**

'Those two idiots, I really hope they don't get into any trouble because I am not getting dragged into their messes anymore. And especially the brainless porcupine headed idiot I call 'senpai'. Mada mada dane...'

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of their fight, Inui appeared beside Kaidoh. poof!

"Hello my friends, I have excellent news for you! I have created a new Inui juice! I call my masterpiece…Hypnosis!!" said Inui excitedly.

Momo and Kaidoh gulped as they looked at the blue green concoction which was bubbling...quite a bit.

"And….you two have the honor of tasting it!" Inui proudly declared.

But where were the two?,Inui wondered. They had suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Fshuuuuuuuu, one drink of THAT and we're screwed for life!" Kaidoh said after he and Momo had run into a grocery store to hide from Inui.

"Well seeing as you're already screwed I don't think it would make a difference." Momo remarked.

"HIIIIIIIISSSSSSS…" kaidoh glared at Inui.

Meanwhile, a certain person was getting annoyed with the 2 arguing persons who were ignoring him.

Inui lightly tapped Momo's shoulder.

"AAH! You…you…I thought we lost you!" Momo exclaimed, fear evident in his eyes.

"It's not nice to run away from your senpai." Inui had a wicked look on his face.

"Come now, I'm SURE you'll enjoy Hypnosis…heh heh heh…"

Inui cornered Momo into a corner and pried his mouth open with his other hand (the one that wasn't holding Hypnosis) and then stuck a carrot in it to keep it from closing.

"Momo, it's time to say your dying words." Kaidoh sneered.

"Ahn nhh nh nahn…" Thanks to the carrot, Momo wasn't able to talk.

Momo prayed with all his heart that a miracle would happen. But the jug of Hypnosis inched closer…and closer…

Haven given up all hope of living, Momo closed his eyes and decided to face his fate.

_"Mom, Dad, I... just wanted to let you know that... that...whatever you do, don't forget...that... you need to feed the fish."_

But fortunately for Momo, at the moment a highly energetic figure with reddish brown hair was running towards him at full speed carrying some fruit of some sort.

"HIYAH!" Kikumaru whacked Inui on the head with a mango. The mango burst open and the juice splattered on his glasses.

"Aaaaah! I'm blind! I can't see! GAH! My precious glasses! Precious...glasses... so…...dim... everything…is...is...fading…" Inui passed out from the force of the blow Kikumaru had inflicted on him.

Everybody just stared at the over dramatic Inui who was sprawled on the floor.

Fuji (who had been shopping with Kikumaru) had heard all the commotion and rushed to where Inui lay on the ground.

"Eh? What happened here?" Fuji asked with a curious look on his face.

"Don't worry Fuji, nya! Inui attacked Momo sooooo, as a senpai and all, I bravely attacked Inui and saved the day!" Kikumaru was practically glowing with pride.

"Ahnnnnhn nhhhn nnnhn!"

"Oh sorry, Momo! I forgot that you still had the carrot in your mouth!" As Kikumaru said this, he walked up to Momo and started pulling the carrot.

"AHHNNNNNNH!!" Momo yelped in pain. He cursed the fact that carrots were very hard, feeling like his jaw would pop out of his face any minute. 'Oh no,' Momo thought worriedly, ' if my jaw is missing, how will I eat? And my handsome face will be disfigured! Oh how terrible fate is! This can't be happening! NOOOO!'

"Nya, this won't do! The carrot won't come out!! Hey Fuji! Come help here!" Kikumaru shouted to Fuji (who was busy trying to drag Inui's unconscious body out of the store). Momo sighed in relief, glad that his handsome prince like face would be saved.

Fuji pulled out a sword from out of nowhere, which he was about to use to slice the carrot (or was it Momo's head?).

"AHHHNNNHNN!" Momo shouted in fright, more worried about being decapitated rather than disfiguring his face.

"Oh. heheheh...wrong one..." Fuji then pulled out a normal knife which he used to cut the carrot while Kaidoh was busy snickering at Momo.

2 HOURS LATER--

After Inui regained consciousness, he saw the faces of the other Seigaku regulars hovering over him which Fuji called for help.

"Minna, I'm so happy you care about me…" Inui said with tears in his eyes.

"Inui, are you okay?" Oishi said with great concern, and being the mother hen and all looked disapprovingly at Kikumaru. "Eiji! Apologize to Inui!"

"Why do I have to? I was just protecting Momo from Inui's poisonous drink!" Kikumaru protested.

"Eiji…"

"Fine, sorry Inui…" Kikumaru muttered quietly.

"It's okay Kikumaru, the mango you bashed on my head didn't do that much damage." Inui said optimistically.

"Nya? Well that tells me next time I have to use coconuts."

"EIJI!" Oishi scolded.

"Heehee, joke, joke."

"But you know Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai really did do that to protect me from Inui's poisonous drink!" Momo declared.

"My drink is NOT poisonous! At least I think it isn't…"Inui argued.

"Enough! Kikumaru, since you have hit Inui, you will have to run 50 laps next practice." Tezuka announced.

"But, bu-."Kikumaru stopped in mid sentence when he saw Tezuka's intense glare.

"And you Inui, since you were the cause of all this, you will have to do cleaning duties for the next two months." Tezuka continued.

Inui knew he could not argue with the captain so he nodded and sighed in defeat. This was going to be quite a long day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the burger place the next day, where they decided to have their strategic meetings every week or so, everything was back to normal again.

Momo was back to his normal, Momo-ish self, Kikumaru was peppy and energetic as usual, although every once in a while he would glare at Inui, and Inui... was just Inui.

"Hey! Is anyone participating in the food contest this year besides me?" Momo asked.

"No." Tezuka, Kawamura, Fuji, Ryoma, Oishi, Kaidoh, and Inui replied in unison. Well, all except Kikumaru who said, "Nyah."

"You guys are lame…"Momo sighed. "But I understand why mamushi won't participate. It would ruin your perfect super model figure, eh?"

"WHAT?! I'm NOT trying to be a super model!" Kaidoh yelled as he threw a french fry at Momo.

"Heh, then join the contest! I need somebody I know to compete against anyway. And if you beat me, I'll become your slave for a year." Momo said while ducking, thinking that Kaidoh would never beat him.

"Deal."

And thus, a competition was started by the rivals again.

**THE FOOD CONTEST**

Soon it was the day for the food contest. Kaidoh and Momo had been preparing for it all week. In fact, Kaidoh had gone as far as to starving himself for 3 days straight (yup, he wants Momo _that_ badly as his slave).

On the day of the contest, the Seigaku regulars came to watch the two compete (well Ryoma didn't WANT to see the contest, but he was dragged out of his house by Kawamura who was in burning mode). Even Tezuka, the stoical captain of Segaku couldn't resist but to watch them compete.

"Hey mamushi, prepare to taste defeat!"

"I'd never lose to you, porcupine head!"

"Ugh, they're so rowdy in the morning…" Ryoma rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I see you're not a morning person, eh Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"Hmmm...data…must write data…"Inui picked up his pen and started scribbling something in his notebook.

"Wow Inui-senpai, considering how many times I've arrived late to practice, I thought you would've already assumed that…"Echizen said.

"Uh…that is…" Inui looked ashamed.

"Ooo.. Inui-sempai... You're not falling _behind _in your data, are you?" Ryoma smirked evilly.

"O-of course not...hehehehe..."

"Everybody! The contest is about to start nya!" Kikumaru shouted.

"Thank you for participating in this yearly food contest! As you all know, the prize for the contest has changed this year. Instead of only a year's supply of ramen, the prize this year has been upgraded to TWO years supply of ramen!" The person who was in charge of the contest (his name was Yamen) announced excitedly.

At this news, Momo gasped in anticipation while Ryoma rolled his eyes. And Inui started to say a speech about the unhealthiness of ramen but was silenced by Tezuka.

Yamen continued talking. "And just this year we've decided to incorporate a special ingredient! Everything that you will eat will be made from this ingredient!! And the special ingredient is ...drum roll………………... WASABI!"

"Noooooooooooooo!" the competitors groaned.

Then one by one the competitors left leaving only Momo, Kaidoh, and a pudgy guy wearing sunglasses.

"Everybody! Where are you going? Come back!" Yamen yelled frantically.

"Wasabi? Perhaps I shall also participate." Fuji walked over to where Momo and Kaidoh were and flashed his trademark smile at them.

"Sigh, well I guess we shall begin now…" Yamen looked at the 4 only people who were participating and sighed again.

Each person was given a plate of wasabi stuff such as wasabi custard, wasabi burgers, wasabi French frys, and other wasabi foods.

Yamen started the timer and yelled "Begin!".

Momo and Kaidoh started stuffing their faces immediately. Fuji, on the other hand, took his time and took small bites, so he could thoroughly enjoy his... delicious food.

After just 5 minutes of the contest, Kaidoh turned green in the face. After all, he DID have a really weak stomach for wasabi. He stopped momentarily to gasp for water. Inui handed him his water bottle and Kaidoh drank greedily.

Then Kaidoh fell into his plate of wasabi stuff and passed out.

"Inui! What did you do to him?" Oishi looked really worried.

"Oh...I just gavehim some of my Hypnosis drink...It was supposed to give him more energy..." Inui replied.

"You call THAT more energy?! Just look at him!" Kikumaru pointed towards Kaidoh's limp body.

"Poor mamushi...he never had a chance..." Momo shook his head as he looked at Kaidoh who was now foaming at the mouth.

Fuji took no notice of the commotion and still continued to eat daintily. And as for the other contestant with the sunglasses..., he had fallen asleep with a wasabi burger still in his mouth.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Seigaku regulars had called an ambulance to take Kaidoh to the hospital. Just as the ambulance arrived, Kaidoh's eyes snapped open and he sat up. His eyes snapped open, revealing creepy blood shot eyes. The Seigaku regulars were too shocked to speak. They watched in silence as Kaidoh stood up and stumbled towards the table where the contestants were sitting.

"K-k-k-kaidoh?" The Seigaku regulars stood there with open mouths as the half drunk Kaidoh picked up a wasabi roll with shaking fingers and inched it slowly to his mouth. The regulars could not believe the sight they were seeing. Kaidoh had just DRANK hypnosis, and had LIVED to tell the story. It was a miracle! Of course, the one most suprised by this was none other but the creator of Hypnosis himself.

"M-my juice...it...it worked!" Tears were flowing down Inui's face.

"I-I-nui? What did you do to Kaidoh? He looks like a zombie!" However, Inui was too busy celebrating his "great" accomplishment to answer Kikumaru.

"INUI!! What did you do to him?" Kikumaru demanded, now slightly annoyed that Inui was ignoring him.

But Inui was too busy looking at something. The rest of the regulars looked in his direction and noticed it too. Kaidoh was now eating at a furious pace. Plates were devoured and his speed increased with each bite. Momo was the first competitor to notice this. Desparate to win, he snatched Inui's water bottle and gulped the contents down, hoping it would have the same affects on him as Kaidoh.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Yay! End of Chapter One!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay. Second Chappie!!!!! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Beware of OOC Characters!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis *smiles evilly* But I will someday!!!!! NOT.

Me: It's the second chapter..... already..... Oh wait! I have something I need to do!!!!

Me (bowing down to Tezuka) : DON'T KILL ME IM REALLY SORRY AND I COULDN'T HELP IT BUT IT WAS JUST TOO FUNNY!!!!!!! IM SORRY TEZUKA I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!!

Tezuka: .....

Kikumaru (whispers to Ryoma): What is she talking about?

Ryoma (drinking Ponta): Why should I care? *continues drinking* She is an idiot after all.

Me (grins) : you guys will find out..... wait.... *chases after Ryoma with a broom*

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**KUNIMITSU TEZUKA AND OTHER UNFORTUNATE EVENTS**

"Oww,"Momo said as he rubbed his sore head, "Where am I?"

He looked around the room he was in: white walls, the smell of alcohol and medicine, a regular hospital room.

"WHAT?! A HOSPITAL ROOM?!" Momo yelled as he got up.

"Uhh...why can't he just wake up?" a frustrated women said, slouched in a chair.

"Mom! Why am I-

"Why did I have a son? All I ever wanted was a beautiful daughter. Why have you forsaken me?!" Momo's mom asked herself ,"He never was a good kid, always eating and sleeping. The only thing he was good at was tennis, and I hate that sport. I mean, what's wrong with baseball?"

"Mom..."

Just then the doctor opened the door with a not so happy face on.

"Momoshiro-san, I have some bad news," She looked up at him and started to tear up.

"Will he be alright doctor?"

"I'm afraid that his liver was exposed to some deadly acid, stuff that would be found in most pesticides. The acid corroded his liver, and it was unable to regenerate. I am sorry to say this, but your son is dead," As soon as the last sentence was said, Momoshiro-san burst into tears.

"Wait, what do you mean by dead, I am right here!" Momo said, jumping off the bed.

"I'm sorry," was the last thing the doctor said as he left the room.

"Oi, wait!" Momo exclaimed as he grabbed the doctor, or at least tried to, but he ended up going right through him.

"What?" Was all Momo said as he touched the doctor's chest, and let out a scream. His hand went right through him.

"Why? How did this- INUI!!" Momo knew that Inui's juices were deadly, but he didn't think they would actually kill somebody, let alone him out of all people.

Momo's mom, twisted her head to the doorway and made sure the doctor was far away from the room.

"YAY! Finally, he's gone! GONE, GONE, GONE, G-O-N-E, GONE," She said as she danced some weird remix of the rain dance, "Now, I will adopt a beautiful daughter and make her play baseball. She will be the pride of the Momoshiro family!", She said gaily as she laughed in Momo's dead face.

Momo was awe-struck. Did his mom, who raised him since he was born, just celebrate his death and laugh in his face about it?

"Wow, she must really hate you," A low voice said next to him.

"Mamushi?"

"No duh, stupid," He said as he floated to Momoshiro's dead body, " I drank Inui's juice too."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, does this mean we're stuck like this forever?" asked Momo. "You know, I didn't really want to die, I've always wanted to do other things too. I haven't even had my first steady girlfr-

"Will you ever shut up?" Kaidoh snapped. "I can't believe I have to deal with your whining in my afterlife too."

"It's not like I planned to spend the rest of my life with you either," Momo grumbled, mumbling something about how he would never be able to eat as a ghost.

"Well deal with it, complaining won't help us," Kaidoh said as he started to float to the window.

"Wa-Wait!!!" Momo yelled before trailing after Kaidoh.

"Say Mamushi, where are we going, I mean, we are dead after all. What's there to do being dead?" Momo asked as they floated out of the hospital.

"How would I know?" Kaidoh growled. '_Out of all the idiots to be stuck with, why him?'_

"Hey, will you stop that, its creepy" Momo said as Kaidoh went through another persons body, walking calmly.

"Your face is creepy, now hurry up," Kaidoh said walking through a group of high school girls unnoticed.

* * *

"Wha-?????"

"Oh my god . . ."

"MY EYES!!!"

"This can't be happening . . . "

"Maybe its not him?"

"Not him? LOOK AT THAT!!!" Kaidoh shouted, pointing through the window shades. He would need to see a Psychiatrist to get rid of this horrifying sight.

_Take 'em to the bridge _

_Dirty babe  
_

Tezuka turned around to his full length mirror and smirked to himself. He was wearing some _tight _leather pants, a hot pink spiked collar and belt, with a black T-shirt with 'Bite Me' in red on the front. And if he did say so himself, he looked preetty dazzling! He turned 360 degrees, twirling to the rhythm of the song, holding a pink microphone as he sung along to the song.

_You see the shackles  
_

_Baby I'm your slave_

'Oh god,' Momo and Kaidoh thought simultaneously as they covered their ears, 'What is that screeching sound?!!' They continued to watch Tezuka prance around in his _attire_, eyes glued to the terrible scene before them, and realized that their once stoical captain was trying to _sing_.

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

At this point, birds were falling off their trees, babies were crying, and a tsunami occurred on the east coast of Zimbabwe. Momo and Kaidoh, too shocked to say a word, stood up and walked away slowly, dazed and confused. And the question the both of them had in their heads was "What the heck happened to our captain?"

**Flashback**

_As Momo and Kaidoh walked down the streets of their neighborhood they heard a distant sound._

_"Hey, isn't that Tezuka's house?" Momo asked as he wandered toward that direction._

_"Yeah I think so . . ." Kaidoh said, following Momo slowly._

_"This might be fun," Momo said snickering. 'I always have wondered what the captain does at home. I'll only take a quick look.'_

_Momo found that the source of the sound was music, indeed coming from Tezuka's house. Suprised that his captain would even play music in his house, he snuck a quick look through the blinds, too curious to stop himself._

_'I feel like a stalker! No! This is all Inui's fault, yes, I will blame it on Inui! And he stalks people too, I am just getting data. Yeah, just gathering Tezuka's data. Excuse= PERFECT. I am so smart'_

_"I don't think this is his room," Kaidoh said, pointing at the bright pink room before them._

_"Huh," Momo said, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked around, noticing a few odd things in their captain's room. Why would their dear captain need a pink tarp hanging over his pink bed that was covered in stuffed animals? Or his full length barbie mirror that talks to you, saying how much of a princess you are when you press a button? And of course not the Barbie girl song that was playing in the room from a pink and purple stereo covered in butterfly stickers?_

_"Maybe he has a sister?" Momo suggested._

_"No, he doesn't." Kaidoh said thinking about some information he read in Inui's personal notebooks. Being the data man's friend did have its privileges._

_"Wait, something moved in the closet!" Momo said as he saw a hand reach out of the closet, remote in hand, and changed the song. Now Sexy back was playing and the hand retreated back into the closet. _

_Then the two enemies continued to watch as a whole figure emerged from the closet. The tall figure had glasses, light brown pastel colored hair, and a pointy nose. And that could only mean one thing, as Momo and Kaidoh realized in horror: their captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka was the person in the closet._

**End Flashback**

Momo and Kaidoh were aimlessly wandering the streets after the most shocking sight of their young lives. And appeared in front of the burger shop that Momo always went to.

"This place is so nostalgic," Momo said, remembering all the good times he had there, like the numerous times Echizen and him would have eating contests or how he and Kikumaru once ditched Echizen with that one loud mouthed girl, the head of his fanclub or something.

"I miss this place, me and Ann would always come here," Momo told Kaidoh as he remembered the last time they were there, "She always laughed at my bad jokes....*sighs* and giggled when I had something on my face and then wiped it off..."

"And she would feed me fries with her hands... even though we weren't exactly together..." Momo continued dreamily.

"Wait, isn't that her?" Kaidoh asked while pointing his finger toward a certain girl, interrupting Momo from his dream world.

Momo looked at the direction Kaidoh was pointing at and noticed his long time crush, sitting alone at a table while sipping her coke. And now as he looked at the orangish brown haired girl, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. Ann was wearing a ruffled baby blue blouse with a frilly pink mini skirt, complete with white flats with a red bow and a touch of lip gloss. Her hair, at shoulder length, was curled at the tips and tied back with a bunny hair band.

'Wow, she looks great,' Momo thought to himself, 'Like she's on a date or something. But that can't be possible since she's sitting alone. Poor her, if I hadn't died I would be sitting right across from her and she would be feeding me french fries.'

And again he was brought back to reality as Kaidoh tapped him and pointed at a red-haired boy who had emerged from behind the bathroom door.

'Oww, thats gotta hurt,' Kaidoh thought as Kamio walked out of the bathroom and sat right beside Ann who greeted him with a smile.

All Momo could do was stop and stare at her as she started feeding _him_ fries and laughing at _his _jokes. Then she leaned over, cupped Kamio's cheeks and placed her rosy lips right on top of Kamio's in a _kiss_.

"Oh Kamio," Ann said flirtatiously, scooting closer to him, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Only for you," Kamio responded, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they passionately kissed again.

Momo felt nauseous all of a sudden and his knees went weak with horror. Dizzy and heartbroken, he dropped to the ground, his eyes filled with disbelief. His heart had been shattered into a million pieces, and now he felt a sudden urge to punch Kamio in the face as he made out with his love.

"This- this can't be happening," Momo said as his eyes started to tear up.

"Uh . . ." Kaidoh couldn't think of what to say, his rival had never been in this state before. All he could do was watch Momo with eyes filled with sympathy.

"Shut up Mamushi, you wouldn't understand what it is like to basically be rejected right in front of your eyes."

"I don't."

"You've probably never even had a crush before," Momo said, his voice filled with desperation and sorrow.

"I have a girlfriend." Kaidoh admitted.

"You probabl- wait WHAT???" Momo exclaimed, disbelief written all over his face.

"Y-Yeah", Kaidoh said with a slight blush on his face, looking the other direction so Momo wouldn't see it.

"I don't believe you," Momo grumbled, refusing to accept the fact that Kaidoh had a love life._'That's impossible, theres no way Kaidoh can have a girlfriend before me, or at all!_

"Well, since were dead and all why don't you show me your 'girlfriend', I'd love to see her" Momo said mischieviously, laughing to himself. _'Haha what will he do now? She's probably really ugly.'_

"Fine." Kaidoh said as he started to float away towards his girlfriends house.

"I wonder what she looks like," Momo wondered aloud. He thought about the possible candidates, and then burst out laughing, earning a glare from Kaidoh.

"Shut up idiot, we're almost there," Kaidoh growled, still hearing Momo's obnoxious laughter behind him.

"Wa-wait . . . maybe- . .maybe she has a unibrow or a-a . . HAHAHA . . . or some wierd mustache. . . m-maybe its Big-HAHAHA . . .Bigfoots Ex-girlfriend that . . HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Momo said, laughing so hard that he was on the ground clutching his stomach and trying to breath.

"We're here," Kaidoh said as he went into the house, leaving Momo who was still on the ground, laughing.

"Hey, wait for me," Momo said, getting off the ground, not wanting to miss seeing Kaidoh's girlfriend.

"Woah . . ." Momo said in awe, gazing at the enormous building before him. _'This house is HUGE! She must be as rich as Atobe, no WAIT! Mamushi couldn't catch a rich girl, maybe she's the maid or something.'_

The house was indeed big, complete with an indoor pool, library, several fountains, and a huge garden. In short, it was a mansion.

"Come on stupid," Kaidoh called out to Momo, "She should be in the garden right now."

The two floated through the fence and toward the garden. Once they reached the garden, Kaidoh pointed out his girlfriend.

Then Momo fainted.

* * *

End of Chapter 2! YAYYY~~

Please review~~~~~~!!! It makes me happy!!!! Critique is accepted too...


End file.
